


You're My Wife Now. Don't Ask Questions.

by TheStoryteller13



Series: BattleKing Trope Trip [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryteller13/pseuds/TheStoryteller13
Summary: For Femslash WeekMargo is almost forced into yet another arranged marriage, but says Kady is her wife in order to get out of it.





	You're My Wife Now. Don't Ask Questions.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Margo asks, leaning forward in her throne out of disbelief. 

“I’m not,” Tick says, “You see, my King, the Kingdom of-”

“I don’t care what Kingdom it is, I’m not doing it!” Margo says, shaking her head. 

“It would benefit Fillory greatly.” Tick tries to argue. “If you marry their daughter and unite the kingdoms it will only strengthen Fillory, and with all due respect, Fillory _does_ need a bit of help these days.” 

Margo scoffs, “And if I refuse to marry this woman I’ve never met?” 

“I imagine the king will pull his support and his trade agreement with Fillory.” Tick says. 

“If Eliot were still High King would you be making him do this?” She asks. 

Tick hesitates for a moment before saying, “No…” 

“Right, cause he was a man.” Margo points out. 

“No, because he already had a wife. One he married, might I remind you, as part of a deal.” Tick counters. 

Margo sighs dramatically, rolls her eyes and leans back in her throne. “Alright, I’ll talk to this king of whatever’s kingdom, but I’m not making any promises.”

“Excellent!” Tick says. 

“When will they be here?” 

“They’ve already arrived, shall I bring them in?” Tick asks. 

Margo nods, gestures for them to come in, then stands and straightens out her dress, folding her hands in front of her. Tick opens the large doors for a small group of people to walk in, led by a tall man with gray hair. At his side walks with him a woman, brown hair, brown eyes, pretty face. Not the best but not bad, just… plain. 

The man bows to Margo, opens his mouth to introduce himself but Margo holds up a hand to cut him off. She’s going to talk her way out of this, one way or the other, she isn’t going to marry a total stranger. 

“Look,” She starts, “Can we skip this whole thing and get to the negotiations?” 

“Negotiations?” The king asks. 

Margo nods, “You see, I’m not going to be marrying your daughter— no offense sweetie.” 

“You’re not?” He asks, Margo shakes her head. “Why not? I was informed you did not have a wife.”

Margo nods slowly, then, “You were informed wrong.” 

“You have a wife?” He asks, looking skeptical. 

“Mhm.” Margo says, nodding assuredly. Just then a miracle happens: Kady walks by. “In fact she’s right here— Kady!”

Kady stops, looks over in confusion as Margo steps down from the elevated part of the throne room and starts walking toward her. Margo sticks herself to Kady’s side, laces their hands together, whispers hurriedly, “You’re my wife now. Don’t ask questions.” Before turning fully to the king and his men as she rests her head on Kady’s shoulder. 

“This is your wife?” The king asks. 

She nudges Kady lightly to make her say something. Kady says, “Oh yeah, Margo and I have been married for three years now.” 

Margo nods with a smile. “So you see, I couldn’t possibly marry your daughter. Best we just negotiate some trade agreement that could benefit us both, yeah?” 

The king narrows his eyes, but agrees nonetheless. He orders his men out and turns to take a seat at the table off to the side. Margo mouths a _‘thank you’_ to Kady before walking off to join him. 

 Later, Margo finds her way back to the Physical Kid’s Cottage to look for Kady. She finds her in her room, sitting in a chair with a drink in her hand and she looks up when Margo comes in. 

“There’s my beautiful wife.” Kady jokes, taking a sip of her drink. 

Margo rolls her eyes, “I panicked, okay.” 

“You? Panic?” Kady smirks. 

“Yeah, I know, it’s a strange look on me.” Margo jokes back. “But, there _is_ a slight complication that I have to talk to about.” 

Kady sits up, “What did you do?” 

Margo wrings her hands, says, “Well, after you left we got to talking and that king who wanted me to marry his daughter invited us to a ball and I kind of said he would see us there.” 

Kady stands, “No.” 

“Look, it’s just one night.” Margo reasons. 

Kady shakes her head, crosses her arms, “Find someone else.” 

“I can’t, you’re my wife.” Margo says, a smile tugging at her lips. 

Kady can’t help but laugh a bit at the absurdity of all of this. “Fine. I’ll be your wife for a night. But I’m not wearing a dress.” 

Margo claps happily, “Not a problem. Thank you so much!” 

***

Kady sighs, tilts her head as she looks at her reflection in the mirror, smooths out her blue button up, then groans. She’d been agonizing over what to wear all afternoon. She adjusts her hair and looks over her outfit again. Is it too little? Is it too normal? Just a button down and black slacks… should she have consulted Margo on the color? Is blue wrong? Are they supposed to match?  Kady shakes her head and heads downstairs to find a second opinion. She finds Penny in the living room. He raises an eyebrow as she walks down. 

“Going out?” He asks. 

“I’ve got a Fillory thing.” Kady says, “Is this appropriate?” 

Penny laughs, “I don’t know jack shit about Fillorian fashion.” 

“Okay, but if you were going to a ball in Fillory would this look okay?” She asks. 

He looks at it for a moment, then says, “Do you have a blazer?” 

“I think so, yeah.” Kady says, starting to head back up the stairs. 

“You’re going with Margo?” Penny asks, causing Kady to pause. He continues, “You like her, don’t you?” 

Kady turns around sighs, says, “She’s cool to hang with.” 

Penny shakes his head, “I don’t mean like that.” 

“Shut up, Penny.” Kady says, rolling her eyes and heading back upstairs. 

He’s right though. Her mind flits through the many events she’d been dragged to recently— particularly the strange Fillorian barbecue that Kady can’t remember the details of what it signified but remembers in perfect clarity how Margo looked in her pretty black dress, illuminated by the bonfire. Or how they danced to the odd music that was playing. How Margo made her feel special and wanted and included. How Kady didn’t feel like an outsider with her. 

Over the past few weeks Kady had definitely been falling for the other woman. Hard not to. So, yeah, Kady’s nervous about tonight. She’s _always_ nervous when they get together, but somehow tonight is worse. They have to pretend to be married. It’s throwing Kady off more than she’s used to. 

Kady shakes herself out, finds a black blazer, and heads off. 

***

Margo is easy to locate once she gets to Whitespire and absolutely breathtaking. Short black skirt, dark blue corset, hair pinned up. Kady has to stop herself from simply staring. 

“You can say I look beautiful, we _are_ married, after all.” Margo says. 

“You are.” Kady says, “Pretty, I mean.” 

Margo smiles, “You’re not too bad yourself.” 

Kady blushes. Margo takes her arm and leads her outside. 

  


“You look nervous.” Margo notes when they’re in the carriage. Kady only smiles and shakes her head. 

Margo narrows her eyes, raises an eyebrow. She’d been wondering for weeks now if Kady felt the same attraction she did, if she felt the spark between them. Usually, Margo would have just made a move, but she doesn’t want to scare Kady off. Now, her suspicion rises. Kady’s silence, her uncharacteristic shifting, playing with her nails, looking out the window, makes Margo think that either she’s nervous or somethings wrong.  Margo leans over, lessens the space between them, places a hand on Kady’s thigh, and says, “It’s just a ball. We’ll have one or two dances and then we can leave.” 

Margo notes the way Kady’s eyes linger on the hand on her thigh, how she gulps, her eyes turning back to Margo’s when she says, “I’m not scared of a ball, Margo.” 

“Then what are you scared of?” Margo asks, leaning back. 

“Nothing.” Kady says. Bites at her nails and turns back to the window. 

Margo narrows her eyes again, trying to figure out just exactly what is going on in Kady’s mind. 

  


The ballroom of the king’s castle is large and filled nearly to the brim with dancing bodies. Margo quickly makes their presence known to him, just so they can slip out later without fear of disrespecting the man. 

“You came!” He says, “And you brought your wife.” 

“I said that I would.” Margo says, slipping an arm around Kady’s waist. 

“We weren’t formally introduced earlier-”

“That’s okay, I’m not much for politics.” Kady says, cutting him off. Even if he did introduce himself she would have just forgotten his name immediately. 

Margo laughs warmly, “Isn’t she a breath of fresh air?” 

Kady rolls her eyes while he agrees, tunes out a bit, looks around. Margo notices Kady checking out, gets an idea, waits for the right opportunity. After exchanging pleasantries for a few more moments with the king, Margo makes her move. 

She leans over and kisses Kady on the cheek, surprising her into tuning back into the conversation, and— yep, she’s blushing. Margo’s made her blush twice already tonight. She definitely feels something, so why hasn’t she made a move? Maybe, Margo considers, Kady hasn’t made a move because she doesn’t know if Margo feels the same. Margo decides she needs to be a bit more forthright with her intentions from now on. 

“Sorry to cut the conversation short, but my dear wife promised me a dance and this is my favorite song.” Margo says, and the king nods, moving to talk to someone else. 

Margo drags Kady in the other direction, to a space for them to dance, and pulls her close. 

“Do you even know this song?” Kady asks, trying not to focus on how close they are. 

“Nope.” Margo smiles, “But you looked a little bored.” 

“Oh, thanks.” Kady says. 

Margo just looks at Kady, holding her in her arms, just looks up into her eyes. Kady tilts her head. 

_Is she…?_

_Does she…?_

Her eyes ask the questions she can’t voice. All the questions— _“do you feel this?” “was that kiss just part of the act or did you really want to do that?” “do you love me?”_ — that are on her mind. If Margo understands she doesn’t say anything back. Still, Kady nearly leans down to kiss her— steps closer in order to, starts leaning down, only stops because she’s unsure if she should, suddenly self-conscious. So she backs away and they finish their dance in silence. 

  


Later, when they’re back at Whitespire Margo takes her heels off and Kady walks with her back to her room. 

“Hey thanks, by the way, for coming.” Margo says as they walk. 

“I like doing things with you.” Kady shrugs, “So, you know, feel free to call me the next time you need a fake wife.”

“Enjoy being my wife, do you?” Margo smirks, stopping outside of her door. 

“Maybe just a little bit.” Kady says. 

Margo nods, leans against the wall, is quiet for a moment. When Kady starts to walk away she calls out, “Why didn’t you kiss me tonight?”

Kady stops, blinks, turns, “You wanted me to kiss you?” 

“Didn’t you want to kiss me?” Margo counters. 

There’s an unspoken ‘yes’ between them that neither of them voices. Instead Margo just smiles, beckons Kady toward her with her finger. Kady shakes her head, closes the distance, puts her hands on Margo’s hips and kisses her. It’s a long time coming, it’s everything, and Margo doesn’t let it stop there. When they break apart she takes the collar of Kady’s blazer with one hand and opens her bedroom door with the other, tilting her head and raising her eyebrow in question. 

Kady smiles, pushes Margo into the room playfully, and closes the door. 


End file.
